Being MarronFarmer The Bodyguard Stories
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: This is a cross over between The Bodygaurd movie and the Wrestling world. Frank and Rachel Marron-Farmer are dealing with life in the public eye and are trying to raise their kids. Stephanie McMahon is Frank's younger sister who is trying to make a name for herself in the wreslting world. The family comes together for Thanksgiving and Stephanie reveals who new boyfriend.
1. Ex Bodyguard Stay At Home Dad

I'm a tad bit more interested in writing about Rachel and Frank than Kevney right now, so Kevney shippers please bare with me ;)

* * *

At eight month old Riley is in the kitchen sitting on the floor banging his block together. Frank is near the stove stirring the spaghetti sauce and talking on the phone, and Fletcher is setting up the table.

"Yeah were still trying to figure out where we should for vacation, but we are spending Thanksgiving at your place so get ready!" Frank was on the phone with Herb, his father

"Well you guys won't be the only ones, Stephanie is coming up here for her break too and she is bringing her new boyfriend"

"A boyfriend? What does Stephanie know about a boyfriend?"

"She isn't a kid anymore Frank"

"So she is my baby sister, what does she need a man for? She should be focused on school!"

"Shouldn't I be the overly protective father here?"

"I can't wait to meet him, I'll give him the talk"

"She's going to kick your ass you know that right!" Herb told him

Stephanie was Frank's twenty three year old sister that his father and mother adopted when she was born. Her mother was died giving birth and Frank's mother who was her nurse opted to give the baby girl a home. She was still in college trying to further her education in business and just started working for the biggest wrestling company in America. Frank didn't think that was a good idea either.

"Is she still working for that company, what is it again?'

"The WWF"

"Yeah that, is she still there?"

"Yeah and she loves it"

"I wish she would do something else dad, why work there. With all those men around something could happen."

"Well you'll like this guy then!"

Frank looked around to check on his sons, Fletcher was now sitting doing homework and Riley was still on the floor now with the block in his mouth.

"Riley take that out of your mouth" he said going over to him and took it from him. Riley started to whine

"What's wrong with him Frank?"

"I took his block away from him"

"Don't make my grandson cry give it back!"

"He had it in his mouth, he'll be fine and I have to put him in his high chair anyway" Frank picked up Riley from off the floor and put him in his high chair to eat

"So how much longer will Rachel be gone?" asked Herb

"She's coming back next week" Frank said getting Riley's baby food out of the jar and into a small bowl

"How are you adjusting to being a stay at home dad?"

"Still getting used to it and to be honest I am trying to hang like the other mothers, or shall I say nannies"

"Your still taking Riley to those baby classes?"

"Yeah he has to go tomorrow and afterwards were all flying out to see Rachel in New York"

"That's nice give her my love"

"I sure will"

"Well son I've got to go, I have some place to be"

"Where are you going?"

"None of yours, kiss the kids for me and tell them I love them"

"Alright dad love you too" Frank hung up the phone "Alright Fletcher food's all done you can come fix your plate."

"Okay Frank, would you like me to fix you some?"

"Yes please. Now Riley here is your food, please don't spit it at daddy!" Frank put a little bit on the spoon and then he fed it to Riley. Riley ate it and wanted more. He continued to eat it but Riley got greedy and started sticking his hands in the food.

"You want to lick that yuck off your fingers?" Frank asked watching his son

"How is the spaghetti Fletcher?"

"It's great Frank I love when you cook"

"Well what about your mother's spaghetti?"

"I love mom and all but cooking is not her forte!"

"We should send her to cooking classes huh" Frank joked

"Yeah like she makes me go to piano lessons. I hate the piano!"

"She makes me go to movie premiers with her, and I hate them"

"What do you think she would do if we told her that we didn't like the piano and movie premiers?"

"She'd still make us go, it's Rachel how can you defy her!" Frank had to smile

Rachel was gone for two months filming a movie and left Frank in charge. At first he didn't think he would be able to survive while she was away, but the three of them had managed to do just that.

Right now Rachel was in her trailer on the set going over lines with her too flirtatious co star. His name was Max Ramsey Hollywood's number one playboy and leading man. He comes from old money, never been married, and likes to go after married women. He has made it his mission to sleep with all of his leading ladies, and his next conquest would be Rachel Marron.

"After you finish filming that scene, your character comes over to my character's house to seduce her. Then we have the bath tube scene"

'Should I run the water so we can practice?"

"Listen Max I am flattered I really am, but I know all about your little game you like to run"

"What game baby?"

"Don't call me baby! I know how you like to sleep with your co stars. Unlike them I don't need to get a head in my career. And I am not interested in having a tryst with you"

"I think you are how could you not be, look at me!"

"I am a happily married woman, I'm not looking for sex with anyone but my husband!"

"Your not lonely with him gone, no needs to be filled? You look like you could go for some lovin right now!"

"Look all I want to do is go over this script that's it!"

"And we will once you fuck me!"

"I think we should call it a night!" Rachel said fed up with him

"But we've barely got started" he said as Rachel lead him to her trailer door

"I'm trying to be nice but you keep making it harder!"

Max leaned in close to her and put one of his arms around her "You were quite promiscuous back in the day, what changed?"

"Good night Mr. Ramsey!"

"What happened to calling me Max?" he asked as Rachel slammed the door in his face.

Rachel went back on her couch with the script in her hand. The nerve of him, he didn't know anything about her yet he was trying to tell her what she used to do. Sure she has had her moments of weakness around a few men but she wasn't a whore. She knew those men way before she ever bed them, and the only time she slept with a random stranger was in Miami back in 1992. She was trying to get back at Frank for being a douche to her after they slept together. She stuck it to him by sleeping with the lifeguard and almost sleeping with his former colleague/killer. The next morning though Frank had the nerve to throw it in her face saying he didn't tell her to fuck everyone in the hotel. She ended up being pissed off at him for the rest of the day. But that was years ago now and they were both in love and parent's to two precious kids. Rachel decided to call it a night.

The next morning the tabloids had pictures plastered up on the screens of every news segment in Los Angeles. Apparently someone on the set was watching them and took pics of them outside the trailer.

_Looks like this Hollywood duo is heating things up beyond the camera. Best Actress winner Rachel Marron and Hollywood's most promising leading male Max Ramsey were seen late last night outside of her trailer getting a little too close. Earlier this week Max commented on his leading lady saying she is "A pleasure work with, and a great kisser" Well were all wondering if that is the only thing those two are doing"_

"Aww man this is just what I need!" Rachel was in her hotel room getting her hair and makeup done by her entourage. She had the tv on to catch some real news, but it seems these days only Hollywood gossip is news. "Nothing even happened, we were running lines together until he started making advances at me. I can't wait until filming is over!"

"I'm sure this will be forgotten in a few hours, trust me. If Tom Holmes starts jumping on couches again, he'll be the talk of the town!" her hairdresser said

"I don't think Harpo is going to let him act crazy on the show again. Unless ratings are involved"

"Which they always are"

"What am I going to tell Frank?"

Frank dropped off Fletcher to school and then he and Riley headed to baby gym.

Frank was sitting down at the end of the bench away from with other mother's and nannies watching all the crawling children out on the floor. Rachel had signed Frank and Riley up for this class so Riley could be around other kids and learn. And Frank could get a better understanding of children and to get them out of the house. Frank thought it was a waste of time and that he and Riley could have more fun at home with just the two of them. All the women were there for the same thing until Frank walked in a few weeks ago. He was great eye candy and had all the perfect qualities that a father should have, unlike their husbands who were too busy to come. Frank had gotten used to them falling over themselves for him, but once Rachel came back their feelings would be crushed.

Frank was deep in his thoughts until he seen Riley take a toy away from another kid. The other child started crying and hit Riley on his leg, then Riley smacked him on the side of his head. Frank went over to Riley and scolded him. The mother of the other child came over to comfort her baby.

"I'm sorry sir Kyle likes to hit" the woman said.

"No I'm sorry, Riley is a bit of a handful." Frank said picking Riley up too and turning to the woman. She must have been new to the place because this was the first time he has seen her there.

"Same with this guy. I'm Lauren" the gorgeous red said

"Frank" he said back "Have you two been coming to this place for a while?"

"No actually were new here and I when I found out about this place I thought it would be good for Kyle"

"It is the kids get to be interactive and have fun. This is Riley's fifth week"

"He's a strong little fella"

"Yeah but like I said a handful"

"Well we have to get going anyway, we hope we'll see you two next week"

"Alright you guys too" he said he went back to his chair and got out some wet ones to wipe Riley's face

Lauren thought Frank was nice and very good looking, she hoped that he is available

"And you why are you always hitting people? Just wait until I tell your mother!" he said putting him down again to go play.

Later Frank and Riley went pick up lunch at a deli, as they were leaving the paps were all over him again, but this time they were all in his face. He was trying to put Riley in his car seat as the crowd of people gathered around him.

"Hey Frank how are you?" one of the Paps asked trying to get him to talk but Frank remained silent

"How's Rachel she's still filming in New York?" another said. Frank still ignored and got into his truck.

"How do you feel about Rachel and Max? How long has she been seeing him?"

"How do you feel about her seeing him?" another said

"Are you going to file for divorce?"

"What?" Frank was bewildered

Rachel and the crew were taking a break from filming and she was walking to her trailer

"Rachel movie 411 wants to do an interview with you before you leave"

"Well alright tell them I will be there in a minute" she said before going into her trailer

"Rachel I am glad your back" her assistant said

"What's wrong?"

"Bill wants you to call him immediately and your husband called to tell you that he and the boys are leaving soon."

"Did Frank say anything else?"

"No"

"Great, ok get Bill on the phone so I can talk to him before I leave"

Her assistant calls Bill and after two rings he answers

"Mr. Devany I have Ms. Marron ready to speak to you" she hands the phone to Rachel

"Hi Bill"

"Rachel what the hell is this that I hear about you and Max Ramsey? How am I supposed to spin this?"

"It's not like that Bill nothing happened he was just leaving my trailer, actually I was kicking him out!""

"I've seen the pictures Rachel it looks like you two were getting too comfy"

"I know, I know"

"Does Frank know?"

"I don't think he does, he called earlier but didn't mention anything"

"Well you better figure out something"

Fletcher was leaving school early so that they could catch the plan to New York and then drive to New Jersey to see Rachel. Everything was packed and ready to go when Frank signed him out of school.

"How was school buddy?" Frank asked after signing his release form while he held a squirming Riley

"It was ok"

"You have everything you need? We don't have to stop by the house before we go to the airport?"

"No I have everything"

Frank and the boys headed straight to the airport and boarded the plan. They would be flying for almost 6 hours to New York to spend the weekend with her.

Back on the movie set Rachel was giving her interview

"Were here with Oscar winner Rachel Marron on the set of her upcoming movie _The Cobra where she stars alongside Max Ramsey in this action thriller. Rachel plays Phoenix a contract killer who is on a mission to kill Kevin Whitney, Max Ramsey's character. So Rachel my first question is how does it feel to be doing your first action movie?"_

"_Well before we started filming I had to do training. That was a lot of hard work, but I took it all in stride. The stunt coordinators worked with me and showed me how to take a bump and how to make the figting look real. I already know how to shoot a gun thanks to my husband, so it was awesome I loved it!"_

"_What is it like working with Max?"_

_Rachel wanted to roll her eyes just hearing his name. But she never threw a co star under the bus, she liked to keep it professional. _

"_Max is a great guy, he's very likable. He's always focused and ready to put the work in for the movie"_

"_So guys like to keep it professional?"_

"_Yes"_

_Riley slept the whole way to New York and was still sleeping when they arrived there. Frank and the boys were on their way to Rachel's hotel to drop off their things and then head to the movie set to visit her. Before Frank left Los Angeles, he checked to see if what the paps had said was true. He picked up a newly issued gossip mag from the newsstand and there she was front cover with her co star. Frank wanted to see if she tell him about it first. And as they approached her trailer he was going to find out!_


	2. Steph,Chris,and Lance

__This chapter has been long over due and I am finally getting around to posting for this story again. It's just a filler but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I have the best of both worlds in this KEVNEY and SMOOCHY so Bodyguard fans and Wrestling fans can both enjoy this. Thanks for reading and leave a review. Stay blessed

* * *

Greenwich, CT

Stephanie was in love with her new job especially getting to travel once every month to a different city. She was apart of the WWF writing team and she could see herself quickly moving up in the company. It would be a rough road trying to finish her last semester of college and having to keep up with her work at the company, but she was determined to make it work for herself. While she was busy sitting in front of her computer thinking about it her two roommates, which one of them being her boyfriend, walked into the apartment from an exhausting workout downstairs.

"I still don't understand how I missed that jump Monday night!" her blond roommate Chris said

"Chris we have the tapes to go back and look at!" Lance, which was Stephanie's boyfriend, was trying to calm Chris down.

"What are you two talking about?" Stephanie asked wanting to be in the know

Lance came over to plant a kiss on her lips, she had left for the campus early this morning so he hadn't seen her until now.

"Nothing for you to concern your little head about. Just keep working on your studies" he told her

"I'm actually finished with homework, come on I want to know why Chris is whining."

"I'm going take a shower" Lance quickly told her before rushing off

Stephanie just rolled her eyes because it was like he didn't want her to know anything. Okay so she lied to her father when she told him that the guy she was seeing, Lance, was a new boyfriend. They just had their one year anniversary in September and the three of them had been living together for seven months. They met through their friend Chris who Lance had known since they were in their early twenties. Lance and Chris were both wrestlers for the other big wrestling company WCW, a rival to Steph's company WWF. Lance hated the WWF, thought they didn't have what it takes to be number one. He would also hate to find out that Stephanie was working for them. But Chris on the other hand knew about his best friend's new job and he was proud of her!

"Since he won't tell me what's going on maybe you can enlighten me" she smiled to Chris as he came sit in a chair next to her.

"Well I doubt you caught my botched move on Monday"

"Sorry I didn't honey"

"Well my wrestling match sucked! And I'm trying to figure out how I broke that guy's finger"

Chris went on to explain the wrestling match to her in every detail, meanwhile Lance was in the bathroom looking at a phone number that he was given last night. He kept the small paper on him since then trying to decide if he should call or not. He put it back in his pants pocket and went on to take his shower.

By now Chris was eating a piece of Stephanie's sandwich with her. He had asked about her day and what new things she learned in class. Something that Lance never seemed to do anymore.

"We have a quiz coming up next Wednesday would you help me study?"

"Why are you always asking me?"

"Because Chris for the past three years you are the one I go to"

"Why don't you ask Lance he is your boyfriend"

"But you're my best friend, you were one of the few people who helped me to make it this far."

"I'm just saying Steph being all close to me could make any girl fall in love!"

"Yeah no, so come on your gonna help me or not?"

"You know I will help you so stop begging"

"Thank you Chris! I'd hug you but your all sweaty and stuff"

"I'll accept it later. So tell me about your friend"

"Which one?"

"The one who was here Tuesday!"

"Who? Rochelle?"

"Yeah what's up with her"

"Why?"

"Steph she is gorgeous"

"And not the one for you!"

"Why can't she be the one for me?"

"Because I don't want her with you"

"Why?"

"She is a bit easy honey"

"So I like them easy sometimes"

"Shut up" Stephanie got up from her chair to put her plate away

"How about it tomorrow night you and Lance on a double date with me and Rochelle!"

"I can't because I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Jersey to see my family"

"You don't have any family in Jersey"

"Frank and Rachel are in town, she's filming a movie in New York and they are supposed to go back to her home town this weekend"

"Is Lance going to be there too?"

"No Lance will not but he will get to meet everyone during Thanksgiving. And speaking of what are you doing during the holidays?"

"I was going home to Canada, but my parents will be in Europe" he shrugged "Don't ask"

"Well in that case I am inviting you to come along with us"

"No Steph I don't want to impose"

"I am inviting you Chris"

"Alright well I will think about it"

"No you are coming so that decision is final!"

"Can I bring Rochelle with me?"

Stephanie looked at Chris like he was crazy! Rochelle was her friend yes but she was a hoe. Chris was her best friend and she had to look out for him. If she had it her way she would probably set Chris up with a God fearing Christian woman! Chris needed someone to balance him out and Rochelle was just not it. Chris and Stephanie had a little history prior to her getting with Lance. She met him during sophomore year of college through mutual friends. They just clicked instantly and everyone thought that they should have been dating, but they never seemed to get that. He thought of her as his overbearing little sister and she thought it was nice to have another older brother who lived much closer to her. They had been through everything together these past 3 years so nothing could ever come between them.

Lance dried himself off and started putting his t-shirt and sweat pants on. He took the number out of his other pants pocket and stuffed it in his current. After he brushed his teeth and dried his hair he left the bathroom to go meet Stephanie and Chris. When he got back to the living room Stephanie was back to sitting in front of her computer and Chris was still near by reading a sports magazine.

"So what did I miss?" he asked them

"Chris wants me to set him up with Rochelle" Steph said glancing at her friend

"Rochelle?"

"Yeah"

"Chris no she is a hoe"

"See told you" Steph co-signed with her boyfriend

"Guys come on!"

"She is a skanky hoe who will sleep with anyone for anything. I don't understand why Steph still hangs with her" Lance said and Stephanie rolled her eyes

"Well while you two are trying to talk me out of sleeping with her, I'm going to go and get out of these stinky clothes. And when I get back I don't want to hear another word about it okay" Chris left for his room and then the bathroom

"I hang out with her because she is one of my friends and her hoeish ways will never rub off on me! But what I don't understand is why he would want her when he can have any female in this city"

"Not any female!" he says gesturing for Stephanie to go sit next to him and so she did "You belong to me"

"I don't belong to you until you give me a ring"

"We have plenty of time to think about that, but you can't stop Chris from seeing anyone. He is a grown man…"

"He is my brother"

"He is not your brother, he is our friend and we won't get into his business right"

"I guess so"

"Yes because I am right. Now baby"

"What?"

"Can you go and fix me a sandwhich" he told her smiling brightly with his adorable doe eyes

Back In New York, NY

Rachel went down the steps of her trailer to greet her boys. She got back just in time to see them coming and she was so happy that they were finally here.

"My babies!" she hugged Fletcher and Riley tight. Frank waited until she finished kissing and hugging them for his turn. "You guys had a good flight, did Riley behave himself?"

"Yeah they were good" Frank said as they went back into Rachel's trailer with their sons

"Did you stop by the hotel and drop everything off or did you come straight here?" Rachel asked sitting at her dresser

"We stopped there first and then we came here" Frank told her as he sat down on the couch with Riley and Fletcher who was getting back engrossed in his gameboy. "Riley started a fight earlier at baby gym"

"What? Riley" Rachel said to her son who looked up at her hearing his name

"It wasn't a huge fight but we will have to teach him that it isn't okay to go around hitting people. Maybe he has seen you do it to me too much" Frank joked

"I don't hit you, your making it sound like I am violent"

"You are Rachel, I recall you smacking me in the arm, where I took a bullet for you!"

"That's because you were going off at the mouth, you like to talk a lot of smack!"

"I think you secretly like it when I talk smack to you"

"Part of that may be true" she smiled and then looked toward her boys "Hey guys you wanna go take a tour of the set with me?"

"Yeah mom!" Fletcher agreed

"Wait Rachel I need to talk to you" Frank intervened

"Yeah we can talk baby just let me get one of the assistants to take the boys" Rachel left her trailer for a few moments.

"I see you got on those pair of Jordan's mom bought you Frank" Fletcher said looking down at his father's choice of shoes

"They are nice aren't they?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wear them, their not really your thing"

"They aren't but they've been sitting in the closet for a while and your mother said I had a deadline"

"A deadline?" Fletcher was confused and Frank just shrugged

Rachel came back in with an assistant who took the boys off their hands for a little while. Once they were gone Frank took a seat on the couch again and Rachel sat next to him.

"I missed you" he said brushing some of her hair away from her face

"I missed you too but I know you've heard what the press have been saying"

"I have"

"It's not true"

"I hope not because I've seen the pictures to back up their claim"

"Frank you know I would never look at another man as long as I have you"

"I know but tell me what these pictures mean"

"They mean nothing"

"So your not going to tell me what happened"

"There is nothing to tell, really there isn't"

"It's okay because I'm gonna go find him anyway"

"No Frank your not going anywhere" He wanted to make a move out of his seat but he knew Rachel would not let him leave.

"Then tell me what he did"

"He has just been flirting that's all"

"Do you flirt back"

"Hell No!"

"Why did it look like you two shared a kiss?"

"We were going over lines and when he wouldn't stop hitting on me I kicked him out. Before he left he leaned into my ear to talk more shit! Happy now?" Rachel rolled her eyes at her husband

"I'm going to kill him!" Now Frank was making an exit but Rachel beat him to the door blocked his way

"Your not going to do anything Frank Michael Farmer! Your going to leave him alone because he isn't worth it! I want you to focus on your two boys and your lovely wife. Who has been missing you more than ever! So please sit back down now."

"But Rachel…"

"Frank come on you would hurt him, the press would think your crazy and that there really is a love affair going on between he and I!"

"I don't care what they think and you know that. You're my wife I'm going to protect you, and if some chump thinks he can just get away with saying anything to you he has another thing coming!"

Rachel had to calm her husband down before he did something to Max. So she grab each wrist with her hands and pulled him back to the couch.

"Let's forget about that right now, the boys will be gone for a while so let's make something of our alone time."

"I miss you too" he said now pulling Rachel on to his lap straddling him. "It just pisses me off that these big shots think you are still free game. I know men flirt but some of them like to take it too far!"

"It doesn't matter anyway because you're the man that I want and no one else. So forget about Max, the paparazzi, and the pictures okay"

"Alright I will"

Rachel gives Frank a kiss on his lips

"Let's make love right here"

"Right here, now?"

"Yeah I'm not due on the set for a while and our children are away" she began to unbuckle his belt and pants. Frank started to finally relax a little.

"I've missed you so much" she said

"So have I" Frank reached out to kiss her neck

"The good news is I come home next week for a while at least!"

"And we have all weekend!"

Suddenly the couple hears a knock at the door interrupting their romantic time

"Mrs. Farmer your needed back on the set in twenty minutes" another assistant says from outside her door

"Shit!" Rachel said

"It's alright baby we can do this later tonight!"

"I know but I was hoping I could get some right now and later"

She got from off his lap and went to fix herself in the mirror, while Frank buttoned up his pants again. They stole one more kiss from each other and then left the trailer to go their separate ways.


End file.
